In cold climates, it is common to keep the internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like at a sufficiently high temperature to enable easy starting through the use of an electrical engine block heater. It sometimes occurs that electrical outlets used for this purpose are defective, or the heater itself is defective. In either case, it is desirable to provide a circuit tester for indicating the fault so that it can be corrected.
The testers that are no available commercially for this purpose are relatively complex and quite expensive.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a simple, effective and relatively inexpensive tester for electrical outlets and resistive loads such as block heaters.